The Junior Show!
by 123Rainstar123
Summary: A zany duo of DBZ fan characters have taken on hosting their own talk show! Get ready to witness wacky interviews with canon and fan characters, reviews of episodes and series, analyses of pairings, and major mishaps! ...And fighting. Much fighting.


A large audience sat in comfortable, cushioned chairs, whispering amongst themselves as they waited for the show to start. As if answering their wishes, the lights on the stage suddenly flicked on, illuminating an extravagant stage with colors of blue and orange. A camera was pointed towards two men with wild black hair, its red light blinking to signal it was recording.

The taller of the two men flashed the crowd a brilliant smile, and he declared in loud greeting, "Hello, everyone! And welcome to the Junior Show!" He was met with applause. Once the clapping had ceased, the man continued, "I'm Son Goku Junior…!"

"…"

Arching a thick eyebrow, the orange-clothed man turned to his co-host, frowning. "Um, Vegeta? Introduce yourself!" he whispered in a low voice fervently.

The host with flaming black hair glared jadedly at his Son, grunting dispassionately, and said, "…And I'm Vegeta Junior Briefs." Goku Junior smiled awkwardly at his unenthusiastic friend, but shook his head, returning his attention to the audience.

"And we are your hosts!" the ¼ Saiyan chirped cheerfully. "I would first like to thank you all for attending! Our show will cover all kinds of topics—such topics will include analyses of pairings, episodes, the official series, and interviews with official characters and fan characters!"

"Whoopy…" Vegeta Junior grumbled, crossing his arms.

" _Anyway_ ," Goku Junior stressed, "I would also like to say that some of these subjects will feature our opinions. By no means do you have to agree with us." Clearing his throat, the grandson of Goku adjusted his posture, and he gave another beaming grin. "With all that formal stuff outta the way, let's get this show started. Vegeta-kun, care to introduce our first topic?"

Vegeta Junior glared at his sprightly co-host for using that honorific with his name, and he growled in annoyance. "Why do _I_ have to?!"

Goku Junior exhaled through his nose. "Well, you _are_ apart of this show, ain'cha?"

"I never said I wanted to be!"

"Hey!" a feminine voice called off stage. "Focus, you two!"

Goku Junior sweat-dropped, sighing in defeat, and he faced his audience again. "Anyhow, our first order of business is an interview with someone you all aspire to—"

"Of course they would if they love Dragon Ball!" the other hybrid snapped.

"Ahm…as I was saying, me and Vegeta-kun are going to interview the mastermind behind Dragon Ball, the one and only, Akira Toriyama!" Goku Junior dramatically threw his hand to gesture towards a spotlight; the viewers erupting into cheers and ovation, all eager to see the creator of their beloved series on the show.

The spotlight was empty.

The taller Junior blinked rapidly in confusion at the absence of the mangaka, his arm falling limply to his side. "Eh? Um, Toriyama-san? That's your cue…"

Instead of a man or a robot, a brunette scurried onto the set, looking flustered, and she zipped up to Goku Junior, holding a cellphone in her hand. The ¾ Human had to lean down a bit when she beckoned for his ear, and the teenager murmured something to him. Once the exchange finished, Goku Junior looked at her incredulously, stumped. "Huh? He's not here?"

"Well, yeah…" she muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"What?!" Vegeta Junior burst out, waking from his boredom. "Whaddaya mean he's not here?!"

The girl with glasses, whom everyone called "Rainstar", giggled nervously, knowing of her character's temper, and scratching the back of her head with her free hand. "Well, I just got off the phone with him, and when I asked him about being interviewed by 'Goku Junior' and 'Vegeta Junior', he said…"

"…What did he say?"

"…'GT?'…"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta Junior screamed, enraged. "HOW DARE HE COMPARE US TO THAT GRAND TROLLFEST?"

Goku Junior cocked his head, echoing, "Grand Trollfest…?"

"Well, I'm sure he doesn't know about any other Juniors!" retorted Rainstar irritably.

"WELL, IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!"

"IT IS NOT!"

Goku Junior sweat-dropped, twiddling his thumbs. "Umm…guys?" he spoke up, amidst the arguing.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET A HOLD OF HIM?!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU CAUSED THIS EMBARRASSMENT!"

"G-Guys…we're still on the air—" Goku Junior started.

"AND THIS SHOW IS GOING TO FLOP ON DEVIANTART AND FANFICTION! NO COMMENTS, NO REVIEWS!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?"

The Son sighed in defeat again. It was clear that this argument was not going to end anytime soon. He turned towards the audience and the camera, smiling sheepishly, his eyes apologizing for the inconvenience. "Ah…well, I'm sorry Akira Toriyama-san was not able to show up…and for this…" Laughing nervously, he added, "Again, thank you all for coming to our first show! If you have any suggestions for future episodes—what we should review or who we should interview—feel free to tell us!"

He did a swipe over his neck towards the cameraman, urging him to stop the film, and he rushed over to the arguing characters, now engaged in an all out brawl.

"C'mon, guys! Guys! Stop it!"


End file.
